


The Best Goalie On and Off the Ice

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goalies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Quick drabble on Chris Chow's skills of saving pucks and saving people





	The Best Goalie On and Off the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Saving Someone From Falling on Ice

Chowder was the team goalie not just on the ice but off the ice too. 

It started November of his freshman year when the enthusiastic goalie first saw snow. Beyond excited he watched it come down all night, and by morning the heavy coat of snow on the ground was just what he was looking for. Bolting out of his dorm room with his new winter coat, his stolen plastic cafeteria tray in hand, Chowder ran across the quad to wake up Nursey and Dex, wanting to share the amazing weather with his two best friends. 

After some time sledding and throwing snowballs at each other they trio began to walk what had become a well trodden path back to the dorms. As they chatted Nursey slipped on a patch of ice, and as the defenseman was accepted the fate that would befall his behind as he plummeted towards the ground, a firm arm caught him around the waist. 

“Careful there Nursey!” Chowder smiled, thinking nothing of the gesture. 

“Nice save there Chris,” Dex lauded in amazement. 

“Oh it was nothing. Easier than a puck,” he grinned and let Nursey lead them back to the dorm. 

From then on, the team witnessed Chowder save each of his teammates from eating in on the ice off the rink. 

He rescued Holster from a icy drink spill outside a kegster once. 

Stopped Bitty from eating it on his way back from Murder Stop and Shop during a butter run. 

Caught Lardo when she stepped out of Annie’s, even saving her hot coffee in the process. 

His skill for catching his friends from falling had become so prolific that Shitty wanted to change his nickname to Spiderman, but Jack vetoed it, along with a few others on the team. 

But who stops Chowder from slipping on the ice, Tango asked when he saw first hand how Chowder had managed to steady Whiskey as they walked out of team breakfast. 

“Me of course,” Farmer laughed, as she walked alongside his boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss, and keeping him steady on the slippery ground.


End file.
